dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miki
Appearance Personality Miki is known for being rather blunt, never fearing to speak her true thoughts on a given subject. Though she rarely dives into a conversation between others, when asked she is more than willing to share her opinion. Miki tends to looks at situations in a realistic and rational manner, with ethics only being a secondary factor. Her actions usually support her own agenda. For many years, this was gaining revenge on Frieza for putting her through a living hell. After learning of Frieza's defeat, Miki's sights shifted to the Sayain that defeated Frieza, which in Miki's mind robbed her of her chance at revenge. This obsession leads Miki to devote her entire life to becoming powerful, driving the aggressive side of her personality. Though Miki tries to maintain a calm demeanor, she is easily provoked into violent behavior. Her high level of confidence in her abilities (which is not misplaced) sometimes provides a false sense of invincibility, further contributing to Miki's quick jumps to violence. Some speculate that the abuse she suffered as a young girl further contributes to her short temper, having left her with a mild form of what someone on Earth may consider PTSD. This also causes Miki to lose control of her emotions when suffering a flurry of melee from an enemy, as it brings her back to her time with Frieza. Background Miki has no memory of her early childhood, having been abducted at a young age by the infamous Frieza. Miki was used as a training dummy by Frieza. Frieza designated Miki as his favorite training dummy, as she was notably more durable than most of the beings Frieza abducted for this purpose. Miki fought Frieza many times, being beaten to near death many times, only to be healed and forced to fight again. Miki didn't simply allow herself to be constantly beaten, secretly studying Frieza and his techniques during their "sparring" sessions and practicing the same techniques in secret. During their final encounter, Miki surprised Friezia by using his signature Death Beam attack against him. Unfortunately for Miki, her version of the attack was significantly weaker than Frieza's. Frieza responded to Miki's surprise attack with a Death Beam of his own, blowing a clean hole through her abdomen. Thinking he had killed Miki, Frieza had her body ejected from his ship like a piece of waste. Of course, Frieza's mistake was Miki's second chance. Though severly ingured, Miki woke up alive on a planet she was unfamiliar with. Her wounds were covered in a strang mossy material that emited a light blue glow. Unsure of where she was, Miki panicked and ripped the material forom her body, only to see that her wounds were almost completely healed. Abilities Strength Though not her most prominent ability, Miki's strength is impressive for someone of her slim figure and nothing to scoff at. Though fighters who are known for raw power would likely be able to outmatch her in a game of pure strength, Miki is very skilled at applying her strength in a precise manner that maximizes its effectiveness. Miki aims her blows in a precise manner at natural weak points and augments her strikes with speed. Using these tactics Miki is able to compensate for not being as strong as some fighters, also giving her the illusion of being stronger than she really is. Speed Miki is known for being rather illusive in combat. Her sparring days with Frieza forced her to become adept at dodging attacks in order to survive. Miki retained near instantaneous reflexes, making her especially hard to strike up close. Miki has also been known to use his immense speed to augment the impact of her strikes. Durability Having suffered beating after beating at the hands of Frieza for years, Miki's resiliency is certainly note worthy. She has been known to take large amounts of physical punishment without slowing. Though Miki is able to fight at her fullest even when she has taken extreme levels of damage, she certainly is not invincible. She can only take so much damage before being incapacitated, though one should be prepared for a physical battle from start to finish when combating Miki. Ki Death Beam Mastery Miki was able to learn Frieza's signature Death Beam attack by observing Frieza practicing the technique. Though her use of it against Frieza was extremely ineffective, Miki had since mastered the technique to a unrivaled degree. Using it as her primary long range attack, Miki can fire Death Beams simultaneously form all ten of her fingers with deadly accuracy and power. Death Beam The standard form of the technique, the user shoots a concentrated beam from a single finger. Scatter Death Beam The user fired five death beams from each finger on one hand, each with equal killing power. 10 Finger Death Beam The user fires 10 death beams, each form a different finger. Death Beam Barrage The user fires death beams in rapid succession. Miki is capable from doing this from multiple fingers at the same time, increasing the damage output immensely. Full Power Death Beam A single death beam, but wider in diameter and much more powerful than the standard version. This version of the technique can only be done from a single finger at a time and requires a short cool down. Death Jab This attack uses the same principle as the standard Death Beam attack, but rather than firing the beam, Miki keeps the energy at the finger tips, greatly augmenting the damage she can inflict with melee attacks, though this technique is limited to jabbing motions. Instant Transmission Death Charge Attack Tracking Dart Final Shot Energy Shot Tunneling Shot Full Power Energy Shot Category:Characters Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Female Characters